Druid Society
Grand Druid The current Grand Druid is Hildegard Ó Maoil Eoin, a female Halfling. She won the position by killing her predecessor, Lothaire Parvaiz. Her leadership is seen with some suspicion, as many of the Great Druids believe there should have been an election. Hildegard maintains that the unusual circumstance of Parvaiz not wanting to give up his position necessitated her elevation. In addition, many Great Druids who loathed and distrusted Lothaire Parvaiz for his association with the Shadow Circle have grown used to autonomy. Though Hildegard dissolved the Celymnaian Empire, her associations with imperial power and retention of command of the White Dragonarmy has led to many distrusting her greatly. Circles * Jotunheim Circle (Jotunheim), led by Gaurea Nightwalker Kulanavone, a female Goliath * Forest of Belanore Circle (New Arendur and northern Land of the Fey), led by Alpha, a male Human * Far West Circle (western coast of the Land of the Fey), led by Iolas Faydark, a male Elf * Transient Lands Circle (heartland of the Land of the Fey and Swamp House), led by a Mohral Shiv, a female Human * Cotzbalam Circle (desert of Caprakan), led by Prucaryn, a female Halfling * Ah-Xoc-Xin Circle (jungle of Caprakan), led by Grugenos, a male Bullywug * Ix Circle (south of Caprakan), led by Skel'athe, a female Human * Blessed Isles Circle (Guilddon), led by Betaldor, a female Human * Lifedrained Alba Circle (World's End), led by a Gileon Abard, male Human * Savage Lands Circle (Darguzze), led by Trakudark, a male Half-Orc * Frostfell Circle (Reich and Nadezhda), led by Aegis Melor, a male Warforged * Great River Circle (riverlands of Akkhe), led by Andegelcrow, a female Human * Tombs of the Immortals Circle (desert of Akkhe), led by Seven Stitch, a male Tabaxi * Old Kingdom Circle (former Old Kingdom), led by Aeradara, a female Human * Skylands Circle (Aurum), led by Celeste, a female Air Genasi * Eastern Löthur Circle (east of former Löthur), led by Ivy Direcurse, a female Human * Western Löthur Circle (west of former Löthur), led by Fossoul Bonebreaker, a male Dwarf * Celymnaian Heartland Circle (Celymnaia), led by Kieron Travere, a male Halfling * Tir na Og Circle (Shangare and the Final Empire), led by Numeni, a female Gnome * Demon Scar Circle (Rhomduil and Ragnarok), led by Ashes Andlyre, a male Tiefling * Wastes Circle (Amron and Aglazdere), led by Krik, a male Thri-Kreen * Upperdark Circle, led by Zagnu Leadhand, a male Svirfneblin * Middledark Circle, led by Haelryl Hune, a female Drow * Lowerdark Circle, led by Diinreath, a male Derro Shadow Circle Hildegard's predecessor as Grand Druid, Lothaire Parvaiz, was unprecedented in the circumstance that he - the Shadowmaster - had risen to become Grand Druid. After his death, Hildegard was ruthless in purging the Shadow Circle from Celymnaian territory, encouraging low-ranked Druids to challenge known Shadowed Ones for their titles. The current Shadowmaster is an Archdruid from the Old Kingdom Circle, which was Lothaire Parvaiz's homeland. He is named Half Light, and is twin brother to the Great Druid Seven Stitch.